


I wrote three hundred words just for a joke

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Harpies, Leo Valdez Speaks Spanish, Mexican Spanish that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Fun fact: ‘Aguas!’ is Mexican slang for ‘watch out!”. They’re not talking about water. Easy mistake to make.Ohohohoho
Relationships: Hazel Levesque & Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson & Leo Valdez
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	I wrote three hundred words just for a joke

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY I found a Mexican character. I've been trying to make this joke for ages.

There was no time to explain how they got into this situation. Leo, Percy, and Hazel were surrounded by Harpies. They were bird-like creatures which looked like Sirens, but they could fly, and they weren’t that attractive in their voices. Rather than persuasive singing they would screech every now and then.

Fortunately for them they all knew how to fight. Percy unsheathed Riptide, his sword, and tried to focus on the hectic Harpies flying aimlessly. They almost seemed like flies until one of them dipped and tried to hit them.

Leo, Hazel, and Percy stood back to back, forming some kind of a circle as they tried to count the Harpies.  
“I count five.” Hazel said.  
“I see four.” Percy announced.  
“I count seven.” Leo commented, shrugging, “I must be the outlier- ignore me.”  
“Done.” Hazel said. “No offense.”  
“None taken.” Leo tried to leap forwards to scare the Harpy and was surprised it actually worked. He smiled goofily to himself.

The Harpies rotated around the three, and one passed Leo and headed for Percy. In the midst of the panic, Leo shouted, “Aguas!”  
Percy froze in battle, he knew a little Spanish so he tried to decode the meaning. “Agua? Isn’t that, like, ‘water’?” If it were indeed about water, this would've been a critical detail as Percy could've enhanced his strength. "Where?" He shouted as he turned around in joy.  
But it was too late and the Harpy drove into the boy and broke his stance, resulting in him to be on the floor. Luckily Hazel was there to fend away the Harpy. “We have to get out of here.”  
“Eres una genia, I never thought of that!” Leo sarcastically said as he helped Percy to get back on his feet.  
“Language!” Hazel scolded.  
“I didn’t swear!” Leo complained.  
“No, I meant in a literal sense. Language. You were just speaking Spanish; I can’t understand it.”  
“Oh, sorry.” He shrugged.

“No time for chitty chatties,” Percy grabbed his shoulder, “There are harpies everywhere, albeit we don’t know how many. We’ve got to go.”  
Leo and Hazel nodded to each other as they walked backwards, protecting Percy’s back as he tried to find an exit.

**Author's Note:**

> Shame I’m bilingual with another language- I would love to code-switch in Spanish lol it’s such a fun language. 
> 
> Also I wanted to write this ‘cause I don’t read a lot of bilingual characters so woo for multilingual characters


End file.
